Vicios
by Gorath089
Summary: Placer, dolor, sexo, secretos... : Los vicios mas intensos de la sociedad hacen de las suyas en el momento menos esperado. Duncan/Gwen
1. secreto

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island/Action no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jennifer Pertsch Tom McGillis y esto esta hecho por pura pasión a la escritura y sin fines de lucro.

**Nota inicial:** Este fic esta inspirado en el trabajo de una gran escritora el cual yo respeto, e igual que ella, tomare la temática centrada en los vicios humanos (30 vicios para ser exactos), solo me queda decir que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Vicios**

**

* * *

**

**Secreto:** Cosa que se tiene cuidadosamente oculta/Aquello que no debe decirse.

* * *

Los suaves e intensos susurros de amor, los besos apasionados llenos de deseo y pasión, los roces de sus cuerpos, el mar de sensaciones que descubrían en aquello que se podría llamar "un secreto peligroso", no hacía mas que adentrarlos en un circulo eterno de placer.

—Duncan… por favor— la voz de la chica se escuchaba con dificultad al sentir que su amante acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo —no debemos… no aquí—.

—Qué pasa Gwen... ¿acaso tienes miedo de que nos descubran?— el joven delincuente susurro a su chica mientras besaba salvajemente su cuello.

—No es eso…—la chica gótica hablo entre suspiros mientras intentaba encontrar algún argumento que calmara a su amante —este no es el sitio indicado—.

El ignoro completamente a su pareja y continúo con su apasionante tarea. Duncan no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar un segundo hablando, no cuando tenia a la chica de sus sueños enfrente suyo, completamente a su merced, para hacerla suya… totalmente suya.

Las manos del chico no paraban de moverse, de explorar ese terreno desconocido que su ser reclamaba como su propiedad. El suave tacto que sentía por tocar la pálida piel de Gwen era increíblemente placentero e igual que Duncan, Gwen no podía evitar suspirar por el hipnótico toque del chico.

La joven no podía parar de pronunciar palabras incoherentes ante el placer que se sometía, ella intentaba resistirse a los encantos de ese hombre, la razón que ella poseía le indicaba que eso era un total y completo error, pero simplemente parecida que la razón se perdía completamente cuando Duncan comenzaba a besarla desenfrenadamente… sencillamente no podía resistirse a ese hombre.

Los besos y las caricias no bajaban de ritmo, tampoco los roces inocentes y ardientes. Duncan comenzó de nuevo a besar a la chica gótica, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus parpados, su delicado cuello, sus hombros e incluso las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Cuando llego al calido pecho de Gwen dejo escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar como ella se aferraba fervientemente a el, pronunciando el nombre de "Duncan" lleno de deseo y pasión.

—Duncan… te necesito— Gwen hablo débilmente mientras exploraba la anatomía física del delincuente enfrente suyo.

—Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar— Duncan pronuncio mientras se ponía en posición para hacer de su fantasía algo real.

Gwen sintió como su amante se habría paso a través de ella, un intenso dolor proveniente del fondo de su ser la abrumo mas de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que ese sutil movimiento era tranquilo y lleno de amor, no pudo evitar soltar unos pequeños jadeos de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas.

— ¿Estas bien nena?... podemos parar si es lo que quieres— El joven hablo preocupado, pero fue callado por los labios de Gwen en otro apasionado beso.

—Estoy bien, el dolor es momentáneo— Ella pronuncio antes de incitar a su compañero a seguir con el delicioso acto.

Gwen no se equivoco en lo que había dicho, momentos después el dolor cambio a placer, algo que nunca habían sentido en la maldita vida y sin duda no seria la ultima vez.

Los movimientos rítmicos se volvían más intensos y repetitivos, los jadeos y las débiles pronunciaciones de los nombres de ambos llenaron la habitación. Las manos de Gwen se mantenían ocupadas acariciando y arañando la piel de Duncan en cada oleada de placer que sufría, explorando y descubriendo partes de el que no había visto antes, memorizando el cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Pronto los chicos llegaron al límite del placer, un éxtasis increíble cubrió sus cuerpos haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más en un salvaje abrazo. Los jadeos de cansancio salían de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones se escuchaban con dificultad.

A pesar de estar aun recostados uno sobre el otro, no pudieron evitar encontrar sus miradas. Gwen no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos celestes que tanto quería, en ellos se encontraba aquello que le faltaba.

— Tienes hermosos ojos cariño— Duncan pronuncio al notar por primera vez ese extraño par de ojos grises.

—Gracias— Ella dijo mientras besaba nuevamente a su amigo.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos— El joven dijo interrumpiendo la cómoda atmósfera que tenían –pronto notaran nuestra ausencia-.

—Tienes razón— ella exclamo mientras se levantaba con dificultad y comenzaba a buscar sus pertenencias tiradas en el piso.

Ambos se comenzaron a vestir, procurando que no hubiera ningún detalle que los delatara con sus compañeros. Ellos no tenían nada que ocultar, sin embargo ninguna persona podía enterarse que lo suyo ya no era ninguna "amistad" compartida, no podían enterarse que no solo había un gusto mutuo por la música, por esas películas de terror, por las bromas sin sentido, por el vandalismo y por muchas cosas más.

Ciertamente tenían mucho que perder y muchas de esas cosas era millón de dólares en ese Reality en el que estaban metidos.

— ¿Estas lista?— Duncan dijo mientras se acomodaba la cresta de pelo verde en un espejo cercano.

—Claro que si… pero olvidas algo— ella se acerco a el y coloco el collar de picos en el cuello de su amado, cubriendo las recientes marcas que ella había dejado en el.

Antes de que Gwen pudiera alejarse fue tomada por la cintura, esos fuerte brazos de su amigo la rodeaban nuevamente y unos labios se apoderaron de ella sorpresivamente.

—Como quisiera salir ya de este maldito infierno— el delincuente dijo mientras disfrutaba el tacto de la chica gótica.

—hay un millón de dólares en juego, aun no podemos largarnos de aquí— Gwen tomo de la mano a Duncan y lo condujo asta la puerta de esa habitación —pero mientras tanto podemos divertirnos de varias maneras… en secreto claro esta—.

Ambos rieron y salieron de la habitación, inmediatamente el sol cubrió sus rostros, provocando que ambos intentaran sin mucho éxito apartar su vista de la luz, solo dios sabe cuanto tiempo pasaron encerrados. Siguieron caminando por lo que parecían ser los estudios de grabación, siempre procurando que nadie los descubriera.

— ¡Hey!— una voz se escucho haciendo que la pareja volteara -¿Dónde diablos estaban?, los anduvimos buscando para los retos de la recompensa de hoy"-

La voz no partencia a otro sino que al conductor de programa Chris y su fiel acompañante el Chef,

—escucha viejo, teníamos asuntos que atender a si que no nos molestes— Duncan respondió provocando una expresión de enojo en el conductor del programa

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos?— Chris hablo con esa clásica y estupida sonrisa de curiosidad y diversión.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe— Gwen dijo un tanto molesta por sentir que una vez mas se metían en su vida privada.

Duncan y Gwen se fueron dejando solo al presentador, tenían mejores cosas en que hacer y pensar, en vez de darle innecesarias explicaciones aun molesto conductor de realitys.

— ¿Quién entiende a estos jóvenes?— Chris pregunto molesto mientras volvían a la sala de grabación para tratar de encontrar algo revelara el secreto tan bien guardado que tenían esos dos.

* * *

FIN

* * *

N.A.-Bueno espero que les allá gustado, para mi es un gran placer que se tomen su tiempo para leer las ideas de un servidor.

N.A.1.-En esta ocasión les presentare una serie de historias que tomaran como punto clave los vicios humanos, varias temáticas serán empleadas en ellos, a si que podrán leer un poco de todo, romance, dolor, ira, drama, crimen, etc.

N.A.2.-Aun soy un poco inexperto, pero espero cubrir todo lo que piden ustedes en una historia, ya que siempre me tomo mi tiempo para asegurarme que tengo los datos correctos para ello (ya sea en los personajes, como en su pasado, gustos, debilidades, etc.). Sin embargo cualquier dato que ustedes crean sea recomendable para el desarrollo de mis historias será agradecido (así no me equivocare tanto).

N.A.3.-Agradezco a todos, en especial a un comentario que me hizo ver algunas fallas en mi forma de escribir, no me molesto ese comentario ni nada parecido, en cambio me ayudo a ver mejor una nueva posibilidad en mi estilo y espero mejorar con el tiempo.

N.A.4.-Cualquier comentario, opinión, sugerencia o cualquier otro punto será agradecido.

N.A.5.- Que viva el DuncanxGwen.

GTH089 Fuera….


	2. Terror

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island/Action no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jennifer Pertsch Tom McGillis y esto esta hecho por pura pasión a la escritura y sin fines de lucro.

**Nota inicial:** Este fic esta inspirado en el trabajo de una gran escritora el cual yo respeto, e igual que ella, tomare la temática centrada en los vicios humanos (30 vicios para ser exactos), solo me queda decir que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Vicios

* * *

**

**Terror:** Miedo grande o intenso/Reacción provocada por el temor repentino o infundado hacia una persona

* * *

Cuando Heather entro a esa sección del campamento, nunca pensó que lo que estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos era algo real. La sangre derramada por el suelo de madera, cuerpos humanos cruelmente destrozados por todo el lugar, las mesas y los muebles destruidos, las marcas de los inútiles intentos por escapar de ese destino.

—¡OH por favor!— la pelinegra soltó un grito de fastidio — ya no saben que inventar—

La chica siguió caminando por el lugar, teniendo sumo cuidado en no pisar la estupida escenografía en la cual estaba. Sin embargo, al irse internando en el lugar, pudo sentir un leve presentimiento de inseguridad.

—aunque debo de admitir que esta vez no escatimaron en gastos— Heather dijo a si misma al observar que los cuerpos y la sangre no parecían tan falsos. De hecho el lugar era muy realista, desde el repugnante olor de los cuerpos, asta la calidad de las heridas en esos cuerpos aparentemente falsos.

—¡muy bien Chris!, esto ya no es divertido— ella grito cuando vio que no había señal alguna de el presentador o sus compañeros campistas.

Sin obtener alguna respuesta se dispuso a salir, pero al ir caminando cayo al pisar un charco de sangre que no había visto.

Heather maldijo en voz baja mientras trataba de calmar el dolor provocado por la caída, ahora ella estaba cubierta parcialmente de sangre, ella sintió asco de ese estupido líquido falso. Antes que pudiera levantarse pudo escuchar unos débiles ruidos provenientes del aparentemente "cuerpo falso" que tenía aun lado suyo.

Sin esperarlo una mano ensangrentada agarro su brazo, ella volteo inmediatamente, un débil grito se escucho de la pelinegra al ver quien era la persona que la había sorprendido.

—corre… maldita sea corre— No era otro más que el presentador del reality, su rostro de dolor era evidente y las terribles marcas de agresión en su cuerpo eran lo suficientemente enfermizas para saber que estaba sufriendo demasiado.

—¿crees que me voy a creer esa ridícula actuación que estas haciendo Chris?, de verdad eres patético— la pelinegra pronuncio un tanto enojada esperando una respuesta de Chris, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Ella se acerco al cuerpo del conductor, decidida a ponerle fin a esa farsa, pero cuando lo observo detenidamente un grito de terror salio de ella. En verdad Chris estaba muerto, ya no podía sentir su respiración y tampoco algún signo vital, eso que tenia enfrente de ella no podía ser actuado.

Heather se alejo del cuerpo, tropezando con cualquier cosa que estuviera enfrente, dándose cuenta que los "cuerpos falsos" no eran sino sus propios compañeros campistas. Una salvaje oleada de escalofríos cruzo por su cuerpo entero, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su adrenalina le dio fuerzas para correr rápidamente fuera de esa cabaña.

—vaya… mira quién esta aquí— una sonido hizo que la chica se congelara de terror, ella volteo lentamente al reconocer esa voz del delincuente llamado Duncan. Sin embargo ella no se esperaba lo que verían sus ojos.

Su compañero campista estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre fresca, la oscura mirada de sus ojos celestes, la diabólica sonrisa de satisfacción, la concentración con la cual observaba todos los movimientos de la chica y sobre todo la terrible arma que traía en las manos… un cuchillo de carnicero, que chorreaba de sangre.

—te he estado buscando Heather… ¿Dónde estabas?— Duncan rió débilmente mientras empezaba a acercarse a la inmóvil mujer.

La pelinegra comenzó a retroceder inconscientemente, ninguna palabra podía salir de ella, el temor la había dominado totalmente, ella podía ver en cámara lenta como su compañero sonreía y empezaba a maniobrar con el terrible artefacto en sus manos.

—no te me acerques Duncan— Heather dijo inútilmente haciendo que el delincuente se carcajeara de la risa.

—¿o que?… ¿Vas a gritar?, Ya no hay nadie que te escuche nena— de un momento a otro el chico abalanzo su cuchillo sobre ella, haciendo una profunda herida en uno de sus brazos.

Heather dejo escapar un grito de intenso dolor, su brazo dejaba escapar grandes cantidades de sangre, el intenso ardor y dolor la abrumaban, en cambio el delincuente simplemente se dedico a saborear la sangre que resbalaba de su arma.

—creo que es mejor que corras- Duncan empezó a jugar con su arma como un niño pequeño— me gusta cuando mis presas corren-

La chica se volteo rápidamente y se interno en el bosque del campamento, aun podía oír como su compañero se reía sádicamente, acercándose velozmente. La respiración de la joven se incremento, su mano aun sostenía su brazo herido, podía sentir como lentamente la sangre se escapaba, un sudor frió bajo por su cuello, dentro de si no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Después de algunos minutos cayo del cansancio, ya no podía oír a su perseguidor, solamente los sonidos de los animales que rondaban por el área, así como el sonido de su corazón que latía velozmente.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inconscientemente, la pálida expresión de su rostro decía demasiado, pero sin lugar a dudas el terror de sus ojos la llevaba a un mundo de desesperación en la cual perdería su razón en cualquier instante.

Sin esperarlo varios sonidos de pasos se escucharon muy cerca de ella, la pelinegra se quedo inmóvil esperando no ser escuchada, tratando de esconderse en la densa oscuridad el bosque.

—¿hay alguien ahí?— Heather escucho una voz muy característica y no era de Duncan.

Una suave sonrisa de alivio salio de su rostro y se levanto rápidamente para poder encontrarse con la chica gótica, pero nunca pensó en lo que sucedería después.

—¿Heather eres tu?— Gwen pregunto mientras la chica se abalanzaba hacia ella con torpes movimientos, causa de su reciente herida.

La voz de la chica herida se escuchaba con gran dificultad, casi incomprensible para cualquiera, solamente algunas palabras como "Duncan", "muertos" y "Ayuda" se podría diferenciar de lo demás.

—OH dios mío, déjame ayudarte—Gwen dijo en un tono muy falso, pero Heather no podía darse cuenta de eso por el temor.

—Gracias…— Heather pronuncio aferrándose a las ropas de la chica gótica, sin embargo fue cuando se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad.

Gwen estaba cubierta por manchas de sangre al igual que Duncan, pero ella no se le podía ver por la oscuridad. Antes que la pelinegra pudiera decir una sola palabra, un terrible dolor en su cuello la azoto terriblemente.

Los sonidos de la asfixia provocada por Gwen se escuchaban débilmente, la pelinegra sentía como el aire la vida se le escapaba por la inusual arma de su atacante… una simple cuerda.

La gótica forzó más su agarre, provocando que los ojos de la victima se tornaran rojos por la presión ejercida. Gwen dejo escapar risas de éxtasis al ver como su odiada enemiga se retorcía inútilmente, sin poder defenderse.

—muere perra— esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo escuchar Heather antes que cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

La respiración de Gwen se escuchaba débilmente, una expresión de total alivio en su rostro… un perturbador alivio. La risa broto de sus delicados labios mostrando la felicidad que sentía.

—veo que terminaste rápido…— Gwen se volteo rápidamente y sin esperarlo fue tomada por la cintura y atraída hacia su amado.

—esa maldita me las debía desde hace mucho y tu lo sabes Duncan— ella dijo mientras saboreaba esos labios exquisitos, la extraña combinación de sangre y deseo hacia que ansiara mas y mas.

—pudiste hacerla sufrir mas, pero supongo que fue tu decisión— Duncan soltó a su amada y la tomo de la mano ensangrentada para caminar de nuevo al campamento.

—creo que me emocione… y dime ¿terminaste con los demás?— la gótica pregunto felizmente, como una niña pequeña que esperaba un dulce.

—por su puesto y debo decirte que no fue nada fácil— el delincuente sonrió al recordar la diversión que obtuvo al entregarse a sus mas fervientes impulsos —el chef si que fue difícil de asesinar… pero ese bastardo me subestimo al final—

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al campamento donde admiraron su obra y se dedicaron a besarse por la adrenalina y el deseo del momento.

Las sádicas expresiones de su rostro se encontraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que se sentían por hacer todo esto.

— y dime… aun tienes ganas de otra ronda— Duncan dijo mirando el clásico bote en el lago que servia para sacar a los expulsados del programa —aun hay muchas presas en la isla de los perdedores—

—me encantaría… tu sabes cuanto me gustan las escenas de terror— los dos rieron antes de encender el bote que los conduciría a visitar a sus "amigos" indefensos.

* * *

FIN

* * *

N.A.-Bueno espero que les allá gustado, para mi es un gran placer que se tomen su tiempo para leer las ideas de un servidor.

N.A.1.-Antes que nada quisiera decir que yo respeto a todos los personajes de TDI/A, ya sea las situaciones en que ponga a los personajes no representa ningún odio y desprecio por ellos (y como esto es un fic, creo que no importa al final).

N.A.2.-Aun soy un poco inexperto, pero espero cubrir todo lo que piden ustedes en una historia, ya que siempre me tomo mi tiempo para asegurarme que tengo los datos correctos para ello (ya sea en los personajes, como en su pasado, gustos, debilidades, etc.). Sin embargo cualquier dato que ustedes crean sea recomendable para el desarrollo de mis historias será agradecido (así no me equivocare tanto).

N.A.3.-Me puse a pensar en la relación de Duncan y Gwen, me di cuenta de las similitudes y quise escribir una de ellas, que seria el gusto por la películas de Terror, pero como este fic me pide que ponga algo mas "agresivo", pues espero que no allá sido un error el tipo de trama que utilice… solamente me imagine a ellos dos cubiertos de sangre, llenos del deseo y pasión por el terror de la vida.

Trate de expresarlo como un vicio y creo que cumplí con lo necesario, pero en realidad es la opinión de ustedes la que cuenta.

N.A.4.-Cualquier comentario, opinión, sugerencia o cualquier otro punto será agradecido.

N.A.5.- Que viva el DuncanxGwen.

GTH089 Fuera….


End file.
